gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adult Humor
See also Hot Coffee MOD. Ad'''ult Content, has been in every '''GTA III Era and GTA IV Era game, simply because of Rockstar's love for satire and humor. This page documents pretty much every bit of adult content in the GTA series. GTA III *The notebooks carried by male students of Liberty Campus feature scribbled drawings of urinating male genitalia. *The Liberty City sports team is called the Liberty City Cocks. Inside the large sports stadium on Staunton Island, the word COCKS is painted on the stands. *Around the city, there are newspapers that blow around on the street. The newspapers are called "LIBERTY COCK", and the headline reads "Zombie Elvis Found !" notepad.jpg|The notepad and the penis. 'GTA Vice City' *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a pattern of lights can be seen on the Vice Point Langer building. When viewed from certain perspectives the pattern resembles a penis. Every 15 in-game minutes (about 15 seconds) during this time, a fountain on top of this building activates, giving the impression that the penis is ejaculating. *On Starfish Island, a pool can be seen in the shape of a female body, along with a pool shaped like the Rockstar Logo. *On the roof of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory, there are two large dome shaped scoops of ice cream each topped with cherry, which resemble breasts. Also, the name Cherry Poppers is a slang term for the loss of virginity of a woman. *Following the completion of the Interglobal Film Studio asset, posters of Candy Suxxx will be mounted on the wall of the Vercetti Estate and Ocean View Hotel. On the poster of Candy facing away, a penis can be seen coming in from the left. *The same "LIBERTY COCK" newspaper from GTA III returns in Vice City. building.jpg|Penis Building. pool.jpg|The female body swimming pool. cherry poppers.jpg|Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory. Notice the ice cream domes/breasts on top. 'GTA San Andreas' *After destroying the Sprunk billboard in the mission "Reuniting the Families", the slogan "A taste of things to come", will read "A taste of come", a pun of the act of giving someone a blowjob. *The name of the character itself, Jizzy B. is a reference to male's ejaculation. *Inside the building in the mission "Just Business", there are five statues standing around the center of the room. The statue in the middle appears to be touching himself inappropriately, and the other statues appear to look away in disgust. *In Cluckin' Bell, on the back of the employee's uniforms it says "TASTE THE COCK". *There is a sports team who are called the "69ers". *In the desert, there is a group of rocks which when looked upon from a certain angle are shaped like a penis. This group of rocks are better known as "Cock Rock". *The decorations on top of Mr. Whoopee van clearly resembles a penis shape. *The same poster of Candy Suxxx from GTA Vice City can be seen hanging on the wall of some safehouses in San Andreas. *The runways on the major airports in the state have the letters "69" painted on the tarmac. *In Bayside, San Andreas, there is a purple dildo inside a dumpster in an empty lot. sprunk.jpg|The billboard. statue.jpg|One of the statues looking away. taste the cock.jpg|"Taste the Cock" written on the back of his uniform. gallery6.jpg|Rock formation that looks like male genitals CandySuxx-Adult Humor.jpg 'GTA IV' *As with the other games, 69 is used a lot. The main one in GTA IV is the ones on the Firetrucks. *The logo for Memory Lanes Bowling Alley depicts a bowling pin with two bowling balls either side of it, resembling male genitals. Inside however, the sign is neon and gives a more crude drawing of it. *In many spots around Liberty City, you can see piles of rubble with a pink dildo sticking out. This is the same dildo used as a weapon in GTA San Andreas. *The golf courses, if looked at from a height, are shaped just like a penis. *The brand of beer called "Dusche Gold" translates to "shower gold", which also can be said as "Golden Shower" is the act of urinating on someone. *Another brand of beer, "Pißwasser", is pronounced "Pisswasser". This is because the "ß" sounds like "ss". Because of this, it is just like calling the beer Piss Water or Piss in Water. An advertisement shows a woman with the bottle in her mouth as if in an act of fellatio. *The logo for AutoEroticar is shaped like a penis. Also, the word "Erotic" is in the name, meaning that the cars may give you an erection. "Autoeroticism" refers to masturbation. *In a building called the "National Union of Contemporary Arts", within which is a statue of what looks like a man with an erection. *In BOABO, there is a building called "The Clocktower" which displays the in-game time on a giant digital clock. When driving on the Algonquin Bridge at night, you can see the word CLOCKTOWER lit up except the letter "L" meaning it instead reads COCKTOWER. *In Middle Park there is a monument that resembles the male genitalia. A plaque at the base says it's called "Le Knobeliske" and that is was presented to Liberty City in 2007 by C.Shutchomouf. *In hospitals there are posters about sexual education. *In Florian's/Bernie's apartment, in his living room, there is a picture of a flower that resembles the male genitalia. *Meals at Cluckin' Bell prefer to use the word "Cock" instead of "Chicken". *Another thing at Cluckin' Bell is the signs above the restrooms. Above the male restroom, it says "Cocks" and above the female restroom, it says "Chicks". *In the mission "Politics" for Arthur Stubbs in TLAD, he can be seen naked. *The series of internet cafes known as Tw@, is a clear reference to the female vagina, or 'Twat'. When the "@" is pronounced as "at". Firetruck.jpg|The Firetruck bearing "69" on the side. Memory Lanes.jpg|Memory Lanes and the sign on the roof. rubble.jpg|The dildo in the rubble. AutoEroticar.jpg|AutoEroticar. The Clocktower 2.jpg|The Clock tower with the L almost darked out. Le Knobeliske.jpg|Le Knobeliske. 'GTA V' *In the Los Santos Country Club (Golf Course), there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" Is graffitied on the back of the "Vinewood" billboard. *In the trailers, some characters can be seen in their underwear, mostly Trevor. *There a Billboard that humorously reads "I Married My Father". Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Proven Easter Eggs